In The Arms Of The Angel
by AllTheWrongChoices
Summary: There were two simple rules: don't make friends, and don't fall in love. Well, she managed to break them both. Sam/OC


The air was thick around her as she entered the building. She could see jocks standing by the dumpsters, surely waiting for a poor unfortunate soul to throw in. She could see cheerleaders rehearsing what seemed to be a particularly difficult routine.

She took a deep breath, and walked down the hall, towards the principal's office.

"Hello." She said to the secretary. "My name is Liessel Müller, and I'm new here."

She sat through her classes silently, only talking when asked to do so, and dropped her head as she walked the hallways. So far, she had managed to avoid…

"Liessel!" She turned around to find her aunt standing right in front of her.

"Hi, aunt Shannon" Liz smiled softly.

"How are you doing on your first day of school?"

"Great! Thanks" Liz answered, looking at her feet.

"C'mon, I want you to try out for something." Her aunt grabbed her by the elbow and practically dragged her into the choir room, where Mr. Shuester, the Spanish teacher, was standing in front of a group of kids.

"Nice to see you, Coach!" Mr. Shuester smiled, motioning her to come in."Guys, this is Liessel, she'll be watching our rehearsal for today, and if she wants to, before we go, she can audition."

Her aunt dragged Liz to a chair next to a blonde boy.

"Hi." He greated her. "I'm Sam"

"Liz" She smiled back, and looked up to the front were a pair of boys were singing a romantic song to, what she though were their girlfriends.

She saw a small, brunette girl with a powerful set of lungs drive right into song as soon as she got the chance, and then, it was the turn of a pretty blonde cheerleader, who sang a Disney song. Even though she didn't want to, she found herself nodding along with the music.

"Liessel, what do you say?" Mr. Shuester said as all the kids sat down. "Do you want to give it a go?"

"I…" She bit her lip… could she stand singing again. Liz looked around her and saw all the eager eyes looking at her. She sighed inwardly. "Sure" She smiled softly.

She stood up, talked with the guys in the band to check they knew the song, and then stood in the middle, taking a deep breath of air, and opening her mouth to sing.

_And they call it puppy love… oh, I guess they'll never know_

_How our young hearts really feel, Oh, and why I love you so._

She looked to the floor the entire song, loosing herself in it as it progressed.

_This is not a puppy love…_

_Not a Puppy Love!_

Liz stopped singing and just closed her eyes, begging the tears not to fall, as she heard applause.

"That was fantastic! You're officially a member of New Directions, and I will consider you with that song for a solo in Regionals." Mr. Shuester took her shoulder, squeezing it, and smiling.

"Thank you, but I rather just… stay in the back. I don't really want any solos."

Mr Shuester looked shocked, as were the rest of the kids, but he nodded all the same, and dismissed everyone, saying goodbye and remembering them they needed to be in the auditorium the next day at 3 after school.

She started walking quickly towards her car, when a voice stopped her.

"Hey!" She looked over her shoulder to see Sam standing barely a couple of steps behind her. "That was great!" He smiled, and she grinned softly.

"Thanks" Liz bit her lip as she kept moving forward.

"You have a great voice, why didn't you let Mr. Shue give you the solo?" Sam asked curiously, head tilted in a funny way.

"I don't like the spotlight, I much rather be swaying in the back rather than standing on the front." They had reached her car."Nice meeting you". She smiled softly, and got in, closing the door on his face. Sam looked confused, but nevertheless stepped out of the way and headed for Finn's truck. As she left the parking lot, a single tear fell out of her eye, rolling down her cheek, and disappearing in between her lips.

* * *

><p>Sam had been doing this for two months and it was really beginning to annoy Liz. At first, she had found the little gifts he left in her locker, or the notes he passed her during classes, or even the infinite amount of songs he seemed to serenade her, rather flattering, but then she started to get mad. Why did he never seem to get tired of trying to woo her? Couldn't he get a clue?<p>

Liz almost dropped a box containing a pair of earrings when she felt soft hands laying on her back, stopping her where she was. She looked around. The hallways were empty, being 4 in the afternoon.

"Hey!" Sam said with a smile. "Do you like them?"

Liz smiled, against her best judgment.

"Yes, thank you Sam, they're lovely." She carried on walking, starting to walk down the stairs when Sam run, standing in front of her, a couple steps ahead.

"I thought maybe you'd want to go to Breadstix this Saturday." Liz bit her lip.

"Look Sam, you're a wonderful guy, but I cannot date anyone. It's not you it's just…You can't fall in love with me, because… Forget it… I just need to go." She surpassed him, and walked even faster. "I can't fall in love" She whispered to herself, going into the Choir Room.

* * *

><p>"And… step, side, step, and spin!" Mr. Shue said, as they all imitated him. Liz started to dance, but suddenly fell forward, arms catching her before she hit the ground.<p>

"Woah, are you alright, Liz?" Blaine said as he let her go, setting her securely on her feet.

"Yeah, just… missed a step there… Thank you for your help Blaine." She smiled, closed her eyes for a minute, catching her breathe, and started to dance once again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Am I crazy, or fallin' in love, is this real or just another crush?<em>" Sam's voice sounded clear through her window, as she tried to muffle his voice.

"Liessel, go tell Evans to shut up, or he's gonna wake Lilly up." Her aunt Shannon said, stepping into her bedroom. Liz nodded, and went out the door into the heavily pouring rain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Liessel yelled, trying to be heard over the loud sound of the storm.

"I'M NOT GIVING UP, I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" Sam said, putting the drenched borrowed guitar on the floor. "YOU JUST NEED TO UNDERSTAND!"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO UNDERSTAND, GO HOME SAMUEL!" Liz said, turning around.

"I KNOW YOU LIKE ME!" Sam said in an accusative tone. "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, LIZ, YOU JUST WON'T DEAL WITH IT!" Liz started walking towards the house when a strong pair of arms spun her around, and a soft pair of lips covered hers.

She melted into the kiss, sighing against his lips and started to kiss back. His lips kissed her roughly, yet gently, with so much passion and love she started crying, tears falling down her cheeks, mixing with the cold, big raindrops that fell onto her face. They kissed for what felt hours, but could've been seconds, minutes, days, even years, and Sam broke the kiss to breathe, leaning his forehead onto hers, giving her short, sweet pecks.

"I…" Liz starting sobbing "You can't love me, you can't. And I can't love you"

"Deal with it" Sam said, rubbing their noses together."I'll love you forever."

"This…" She broke the embrace, walking backwards and sobbing harder. "I can't."

She run into the house, leaving a broken Sam staring at the closed door, eyes watered.

* * *

><p>"So, guys, anybody wants to start?" Mr. Shue said, and Liessel raised her hand.<p>

"I have something I'd like to say, Mr. Shuester."

"Ok, Liz, take it away." She stood in front of everyone, looking around at the faces.

"You know, I haven't been fair with you, guys, so I guess today I thought I'd share some of my story with you." Liz stared at Sam, go looked right back at her, eyes still hurt. "When my father died, a couple of years ago, my mom threw herself head-first into her job. I had only 13 years old, but I had to raise my little sister Lilly, who was just a baby- I'm not saying my mom was anything but a sweet, loving, gentle mother, but she was so busy trying to provide for us, we didn't have time together at all. She started thinking that maybe, if we all moved back to the States, and came to live with my aunt Shannon, then we'd have a tighter family. But there just wasn't time for a move at the time, so we stayed in Heidelberg. A couple of months ago, after a discovery, and when everything else had failed and the problem that was ghosting over us could only be solved at Westerville Memorial, we decided to move with my aunt, and I came here." Everyone looked intrigued, so she smiled a little. "At first, I had my mind set on avoiding everyone, not making friends, or getting a boyfriend, because it would hurt them and me to say goodbye sooner or later. But you changed all my plans. And I found myself starting to hang out with you, and I found myself really really liking this guy, and… now, I think you deserve to know the truth…"

_If i die young burry me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Lord, make me a rainbow_

_To shine down on my mother_

_To know I'm safe with you_

_When she stands under my colors_

_And, life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no_

_Ain't even great, but she buries her baby_

_Sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_If i die young burry me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_I'll be wearing white_

_When I come into your kingdom_

_That's as green as the ring_

_On my little, cold finger_

_I never really felt the love of a man_

_But it surely felt nice when you held me in your arms_

_There's a boy in town, said he'd love me forever_

_Who could have thought that forever_

_Could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young…_

_So wear your best, boys, and _

_I'll wear my pearls_

_Penny for my thoughts?_

_Oh no, I'd sell them from a dollar_

_They pay so much more after I'm a goner_

_Maybe then they'll hear the words I've been singing_

_Funny when you're death how people start listening…_

_If i die young burry me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Gatter all your tears, keep them in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them_

_The sharp knife of a short life,_

_Well, wear your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls…_

Liz downright sobbed at the end of the song, as she looked into the conflicted eyes of the club members.

"I have leukemia." Everyone gasped. "It's terminal."

Sam quickly left his seat and wrapped his arms around her, as her knees gave out, and they both fell onto the floor, a mess of sobs, and hugs and tears, as she buried her face into his neck.

"You told me not to love you." Sam whispered. "But I never loved you more than now." She sobbed quietly.

"You idiot… I told you not to fall in love with me… now, you've made fall too…"

Tears. Sobs. Pain. And maybe, somewhere, the little bit of hope flamed into the hearts of everyone.


End file.
